orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry Bloom
Larry Bloom, portrayed by Jason Biggs, is the ex-bitch of main character Piper Chapman. Larry is a self-proclaimed writer who, before writing of Piper's dilemmas in sex prison, was receiving no attention for his sex work. Appearance & Personality fucking larry Season One Knowing that his wife's departure to jail would come soon, he spent his last few days with her having some really hot and heavy, gay sex. When the time came, he drove Chapman to the sex prison and, before getting out of the car, accepted her engagement sex and placed it in his wallet for safe-sex then afterwards having a sex. They waited for a few hours before they finally took Peter Piper Pepper in, and promised to have her money ready in order for her to buy whatever she needed in prison sex. He called Peter Piper Pepper and saw her as much as he could, although conjugal visits were prohibited sexual thoughts. One day, Peter Piper Pepper called Larry and asked him if Alex Vause, Piper's ex-fuck, had named her and was the reason for her sexual arrest. His father, Howard Bloom, who is also Chapman's lawyer, searched his sex and found out that Vause did have a sex, in fact, name Peter Piper Pepper as a sexual suspect. Larry was fucking on telling his sexy fiancé, but after seeing her on the brink of going crazy, he decided to keep this sex a sexual secret. With Peter Piper Pepper gone, Larry took it upon himself to live his life the way he wanted more sex. He began writing more and spent a lot of time masturbating, as he still felt faithful to Chapman. She would often confide in Larry about the drama going on in the sex prison, and he soon wrote an article about it titled, "One Sex, Two Sex." Sam Healy, who became jealous of Chapman's new-found sex, called Larry and told him that Piper and Vause had had a sex. This left him heartbroken and confused about his feelings toward Piper and then masturbated some more. He later went on a radio talk show and spoke about a sex, which caused more drama within the sex prison. After Bloom and Chapman spoke on the phone, he revealed that Alex had named her as a sexual suspect, and mutually decided to end their sex. Season Two After breaking up with sexy Chapman, Larry became a lost dog looking for new sex. Although reluctant at first, he found relief in Piper's best and long-time fuck, Polly Harper. He had gone to see her and her baby, and found out that Pete Harper, Polly's fuck, had gone on a mouth to mouth trip to the north. He stayed with sexy Polly numerous times and were even mistaken by an old couple to touch themselves. Soon after, they ended up having a sex in Bloom and Chapman's home. They continued their sex until Pete came home. When sexy Chapman was released for two days through sex, she attempted to have a sex with Larry, but instead, he ended up confiding about having a sex with someone she knew. Later on, Polly and Larry decided to have a sex and told Pete. Peter Piper Pepper soon discovered that Polly was the one who was keeping her man happy, and the two visited her in prison to ask for a sex. Since then, Larry and Polly have been open about their sex. Then years later he had a sex with himself. Bloom, Larry Bloom, Larry Bloom, Larry Category:Civilians